


Crashed My Car Tonight

by lynnthere_donethat



Series: Wheeling Through the Midnight Streets - TDAU [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Slight fluff, TDAU, Teenage Disasters AU, descriptions of injuries, requested fic!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthere_donethat/pseuds/lynnthere_donethat
Summary: After spending the day with the Watson’s, Dream has an unfortunate accident.- TDAU
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Wheeling Through the Midnight Streets - TDAU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058816
Comments: 22
Kudos: 243





	Crashed My Car Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skycastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skycastle/gifts).



> This was inspired by the oh-so lovely Skycastle! I️ hope it lives up to your expectations!! 
> 
> Title is from “Crash My Car” by COIN

Dream waved once more to Phil, and he pushed off the asphalt and his board began to roll down the street. He was headed home, after spending the day with the Watsons. It was a little weird, at least to him, at how quickly he had adjusted to being around the family. They had taken him in, and let him crash. Dream wasn’t sure how he could ever repay their kindness. Phil refused to accept some payment, and only asked that Dream help around a little bit when he was there for a full day. 

Today had been a chill day, just laying around the living room and watching movies on the TV. They had watched an entire season of some comedic drama on Netflix, before switching to some classic Disney movies, inducing a hearty sing along, courtesy of Wilbur. It was nearing dinner, when Dream began to get ready to leave. Phil offered him to stay for dinner, but Dream didn’t want to feel like he was intruding given he had already spent the whole day there. 

“Nonsense Dream, you won’t be intruding.” Techno said, destroying Dream’s bluffs.

“Tech, c’mon big man. Dream doesn’t have to stay. I’m sure he and the Dream team are gonna be doing something tonight anyways.” Tommy scoffed, passing by. The pinkett jumped to dunk the freshman’s head in retaliation, starting a squabbling match between the two, much to Wilbur’s bemoaning.

“Sorry, Phil maybe another time.” Dream shrugged, unwilling to hurt the older male’s feelings by not staying, but torn between possibly overstaying his welcome. Phil frowned, but nodded.

“Okay, next time then. Be careful skating home.” Phil said. Dream flashed him a pearly smile, and added a cheeky “Always, Phil.” before stepping outside. He rolled the board, before running and easily hopping on and steered down the driveway. The blond fished around in his pockets before pulling out earbuds and popping them in.

Lost in thought, with the pulsing classic rock playing through the headphones, and mindlessly steering his board through the streets, he didn't realize that a car had swerved to miss an animal behind him. 

He saw ground, sky, ground and sky as he rolled over the small sedan, but it didn't quite process until he was laying on the ground, head throbbing, chest aching and watching the taillights speed away from him. Pain began to ebb into his senses, his arms and legs burning, the throbbing of his head intensifying. Something wet rolled down his face, but whether it be blood or tears, he wasn’t sure. 

A siren wailed in the distance, and another car neared. What happened afterwards was a mystery, as Dream passed out. 

(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)

Phil waved one last time to Dream, trying to ignore the burning feeling in his stomach. All of his instincts were screaming not to let Dream go, but he did, assuming it was just his growing attachment to the blond. With a last look at the retreating figure, he turned to go inside and start prepping for dinner. 

Turning his ringer on for the eventual “made it home” text Dream sends each time, Phil began making dinner. But the text never came. No tell-take chime of an incoming text, and it began to unsettle everyone, who became so used to the chime 20 minutes after Dream left.

“Still no text?” Wilbur asked, eyebrow cocked in concern. They were sitting at the table, digging into the salad and pasta that had been prepared. 

“That’s really weird, Big man Dream always texts you. Has he messaged the group chat at all?” Tommy asks, looking up from his plate.

“No, just Niki, Fundy and Eret making plans to have lunch this weekend at Niki’s.” Techno supplied. Phil tensed, and he felt guilt swarm into his stomach, with that feeling of dread. 

“Can, can one of you ask if they have heard from Dream?” He requested. Wilbur nodded, pulling his phone out to text the chat, as Phil assumed.

“Okay, ‘has anyone heard from Dream today? Never told Dad he got home okay.’ That sound good?” Wilbur asked, reading the text.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Phil said and he continued eating dinner. Wilbur’s phone lit up with incoming texts. Wilbur slid the phone over, so Phil could read them.

**The Republic of Chat**

**Gogy - 5:44 PM**

no, did you call him?

**You - 5:44 PM**

no

**Niki Nihachu - 5:44 PM**

I️ haven’t. sorry wil

**Tubbox - 5:44 PM**

maybe he’s sleeping 

Phil frowned, at the negatives. That gut feeling wouldn’t go away and he was beginning to get worried. 

“Okay, after dinner, we’ll call him and check to see.” Phil decided. His boys nodded, and he could tell that it was beginning to bother them, after Dream had been so open with them and began to relax and take a breather. And if dinner was finished and the clean up taking less time than normal, who was going to blame the increasingly worried family. 

With dishes cleaned, and the table wiped down, Phil corralled his boys into the living room. The TV that had been playing a movie earlier had switched to the news program, and the weather report was rolling through. Phil disregarded the TV and pulled his phone out, pulling up Dream’s contact and calling him. It rang for a while before the voicemail came through. Frowning, Phil left a quick message and he shook his head when Wilbur caught his eye, a hopeful look that was crushed with the minute shake of his head. 

“What the fuck, why isn’t he answering?” Tommy asked, distress and worry evident in his harsh wording. The blond was furiously texting, each going unread as he dropped his phone on the couch and flopped down. 

“Has anything else come through?” Phil asked. 

“George asked if anything’s come through. I️ told him no.” Techno said. Phil nodded. The sudden loud music from the TV startled the somber mood that was suffocating the room. The newscaster was solemn as he read from a piece of paper. 

“We come to you tonight with a bit of urgent matters. Earlier this evening in the Southwood suburban area,, a young, unidentifiable male was the victim of a hit and was taken to Southwood Medical Hospital after the initial alert. However, the medical staff are unable to identify the young male. The description the staff has provided us are as follows- 6’3, 207 pounds, with blond hair, green eyes and freckles. He arrived wearing black jeans, and a green sweatshirt. If you have any information to help the staff at Southwood Medical, please call the number below with any information.” He said, and the tip number flashed onto the screen.

“That sounds like Dream.” Wilbur whispered. Phil scrambled to call the number. 

(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)

Sapnap was pacing, hands in his hair. He paced back and forth through the room. Back and forth, back and forth. He sighed, pausing and then resumed his pacing. 

“Sapnap, calm down. We will find him.” George said, looking up from the hidden milkcrate in Dream’s closet that only they knew about. The brunet was scouring several worn notebooks for a sliver of information of where their friend could be. Sam, Ponk and Callahan went to scope out the quarry. Alyssa, Niki and Eret went to the tracks, and George and Sapnap went to Dream’s house. Punz and Puffy drove around, checking around the town and scoped out the station and hospital just in case. Sapnap groaned and he cast a withering look at George.

“How can I️ be calm when my literal brother from another mother is MIA. I️ thought we got over this hurdle of blocking us out. And I’m scared George. I️ don't know where he is, if he’s okay, or anything. So forgive me for not calming down.” Sapnap said harshly.

“He’s my best friend too, y‘know. I️ can’t just sit here and fret about what if’s and all that.” George retaliated. Sapnap sighed, and flopped into the bed. 

Every text was delivered and unread. Every call went unanswered. The groupchat began filling with information.

**Operation: Dream not Found**

**Tomathy changed the group name to: Operation:** **_Dream not Found_ ** **\- 6:27 PM**

**George - 6:27**

we are not calling it that. 

**George changed the group name to: Operatiom: Dreamwastaken - 6:27 PM**

**Big Q - 6:28 PM**

Dreamwastaken?

damn where’d they take him??

**George - 6:28 PM**

dunno gotta find him

**Wilbur - 6:28 PM**

we’re trying to call him he won’t answer

**Punz - 6:29 PM**

he’s not at Cheryl’s, the park, school fields or the station. We are gonna swing by the hospital before meeting at your’s Wilbur?

**Wilbur - 6:29 PM**

yeah, we should probs meet up around 7 if we don’t find him 

**Ponk - 6:29 PM**

he’s not at the quarry or around the woods nearby. sam has scoured these woods up and down with a fine-tooth comb.

**Technoblade - 6:30 PM**

guys

check the news

**CaptainPuffy - 6:30 PM**

I️ think we found him??

Both boys looked up and loudly exclaimed “What?!” before they were racing down the stairs to the front door where George’s bike and Sapnap’s skateboard was. Locking the door behind them, they scrambled to mount and raced away to Phil’s house. Wilbur called Sapnap, as they raced down the hill, going as fast as they could without risking serious injury. 

“Sapnap? Where are you?” Wilbur asked, voice shaky. 

“George and I️ were at Dream’s house, and now we are going as fast as we can toward your house. We can’t drive, so we have my board and George’s bike.” Sapnap said.

“We’re coming to get you. We think he’s the John Doe in the hospital right now, and we are trying to get there.” Wilbur said. Sapnap nodded and he began pushing faster. 

“Okay, we’ll try and get there asap. Meet us by the school, since we are coming upon it. You guys are in the car and are faster.” Sapnap said, nodding to George. They fluidly skated around the corner, headed to the school. He heard Wilbur relay the message to Phil and hung up. Sapnap began slowing as they neared the school. 

“Don’t worry Dreamie, we’re gonna be there soon.” He whispered quietly, fear growing ice cold in his body. 

  
  


(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)

White lights pierced his eyes, and he quickly closed them. An incessant beeping grated on his sensitive head and he groaned lightly. 

“Hey, there he is. How are you son?” A soft voice asked. Dream clenched his eyes closed, and he didn’t recognize the voice.

“Hurts.” He forced out, in pain. The male hummed and a faint scratching sound was made.

“What hurts?” The male prompted. If the lights weren’t sending shooting pain into his whole skull, he would have glared. 

“Everything. It's too bright.” Dream murmured, turning his head away from the lights. A hum sounded and after a couple footsteps sounded, the lights became much dimmer behind his eyelids. Cautiously, Dream opened his eyes, and blinked the black spots away from his vision, before he noticed the doctor standing there. Brown hair, blue eyes, a name tag that read Doctor Michaelson. 

“Okay son, well you are very lucky that you aren’t in a coma. The accident caused you to flip over the car, and you got a severe concussion, a lot of bruising, a couple lacerations on your arms and legs from the roadrash you sustained. We couldn’t find any ID on you, however. Is there someone we can call for you?” Doctor Michaelson asked.

“Yeah, Phil Watson.” Dream said.

“And your relationship with Mr. Watson?” The doctor prompted, pen poised to write more information down on his clipboard.

“Guardian. He’s my legal guardian while my parents are away for work.” Dream said. 

“Okay, is there a name I️ can put on your documents?” The doctor asked, pen poised.

“Clay Taken.” Dream sighed, head spinning as the doctor began to drill him on his medical history, possible allergies and the works. Midway through the patient information sheet, when he cut the doctor off quickly before he got to the sexual history information.

“Sir, I️ understand that this is important, but I️ was hit by a car, and my head is killing me. Can I️ get some aspirin or something? And some quiet until Phil gets here?” Dream requested, arm thrown over his eyes to block out the lights. 

“Of course. I️ will have a nurse bring you some.” The doctor said, obviously flustered from being dismissed. Dream nodded and relaxed against the bed. He blindly accepted the medicine a nurse soon brought him and closed his eyes, falling asleep. 

“... dude will you shut the fuck up, before he wakes up?”

“Language, muffin heads. Now, shush.” 

“Oh now, look at what you did, he’s awake.”

“All of you, chaos demons shush.” 

Dream groaned, as he woke up again, from his impromptu nap. Blearily blinking his eyes opened, he was able to focus on the sveeral, very close faces of his friends. Sapnap, George, Bad, Sam, Punz, Wilbur, techno, Tommy, Tubbo and Purpled were the closest, with varying ranges of worry to concern. Phil was back, near the door and was watching the highschoolers squabble about being closest to Dream.

“Morning sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?” Sapnap asked, quickly climbing on the bed, to be next to Dream. Dream smiled, and eagerly accepted the ravenet into his arms, holding the junior closer. 

“Sore as fuck, and tired.” Dream said drowsily.

“Language Dream.” Bad reprimanded. Dream’s jaw fell open as he started incredulously towards his older brother figure, taken aback and slightly offended.

“Bad, I just got hit by a fucking car. I think I’m allowed a handful of curse words for this situation.” Dream said, astounded that Bad wouldn’t give him the tiniest bit of reprieve from the older’s strict PG-only language.

“Language. We are in a public space, and there could be kids around. At least don’t be crass about it.” Bad said, begrudgingly giving some leeway for the injured blond. Dream sighed and snuggled into the hug he and Sapnap were sharing. 

“Do you need anything Dream? Water, medicine?” Phil asked, stepping forward.

“Some water would be great. When did you all get here?” Dream asked.

“About twenty minutes before you woke up. Punz, Puffy were already here. Phil picked up me and George before getting here, and then the rest kinda got everyone else. We were trying to let you sleep, but some people couldn’t shut up.” Sapnap said, glaring towards Quackity who had the audacity to look slightly abashed.

“Well, he looked peaceful, that’s all I said!” Quackity defended.

“And we needed no talking, because we didnt want to wake up Dream.” Sapnap argued.

“Pandas, calm down. It’s okay. I’ll be a little sore for a couple days, and then we’ll be good! At least, I’m hoping so.” Dream said, patting Sapnap’s head, to calm him down a little. Sapnap frowned but settled back into the hug. Dream smiled, and rubbed Sapnap’s back.

“I️ like that Dream’s the one in the hospital, and yet Sapnap is being comforted.” Sam laughed, grinning easily at the duo.

“Shove it Sam. Dreamie likes me more.” The ravenet said, sticking his tongue out childishly.

“That may be true, but it’s still funny.” Sam taunted, before settling into one of the chairs. George sat up on the bed as well, patting Dream’s leg.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, as the group broke off to get out of Dream’s space.

“Tired, and sore. But, I'm glad you guys are here.” Dream said, laying his head on top of Sapnap’s, burrowing into the black hair.

“Im sorry Dreamie, I’m glad that you’re okay.” George said, brown eyes filled with sadness for his friend.

“It’s okay Georgie, hopefully we can leave tonight.” Dream said, holding a hand out to George. The brunet scoffed, rolling his eyes before gently holding the offered hand. 

“What, don’t you love me?” Dream asked, cheekily making fun of George.

“You are so insufferable sometimes.” George groaned, dropping Dream’s hand to be petty.

“You wound me.” Dream pouted. 

“Ah, you’re awake. How are you feeling, Clay?” Dr. Michaelson asked. He had walked in an hour after Dream had woke up.

“Sore, mostly. I’m feeling a lot better though.” Dream said, settling into the pillow on the bed. Sapnap was still curled up next to him, all wrapped around Dream’s chest and waist like a koala.

“That’s good to hear. I️ take it that your torso and chest is not hurting, given your, uh, your friend’s predicament.” Dr. Michaelson said, gesturing to Sapnap. His uncertainty about how to label Sapnap and Dream caused quite a few chuckles to flutter around the room. 

“It’s a little sore still, but the medicine you gave me helps a lot.” Dream said. Dr. Michaelson nodded and shuffled some papers before handing them to Phil.

“These are Clay’s release forms, so that we can discharge him and he can start healing at home. Take it easy, no strenuous activity, no contact sports for three weeks minimum, for your ribs to heal. Make sure to clean your arms and legs thoroughly and I️ recommend keeping them bandaged until the wounds start to heal. However, they will scar slightly due to the nature of your wounds. Just take it easy for the next couple weeks, and let your friends help. They obviously care, so just be careful.” The doctor said, running through the aftercare for Dream. Dream nodded and he sat up a little bit, displacing a sleepy Sapnap. 

“Yes sir. I️ will.” Dream nodded and they were eventually discharged within another hour. Dream was taken to Phil’s house, where Phil set him up to share Wilbur’s room again. The others went to crash at Dream’s house, in order to make it easier for him when Phil let him go home. 

“We keep ending up in these scenarios.” Dream joked, wincing slightly as he stumbled slightly into the door jam. Wilbur was finishing up a tad bit of tidying, before he turned to the blond, wincing as the flash of pain hurled itself across Dream’s face.

“Easy Dream, don’t need you mindlessly hurting yourself more and more. I️ cleaned off the bottom bunk, so you can sleep there, if you want. Though, your bed from last time has been taken over.” Wilbur laughed, where the laptop tray, and a crate of notebooks laid perched on the beanbag. 

The waterfall of blankets has spread from the top to the bottom bunk, while an air diffuser released a soothing cinnamon sugar scent. 

“You act like I️ do shit like this on purpose.” Dream complained, gently easing himself onto the bed, wincing at the discomfort. The pain killers were definitely wearing off right now, and Dream could feel his muscles protesting any and all movement, as they recovered from his little car accident. 

“I️ know it’s not on purpose, but still. You are incredibly easy to read, and I️ can see your ribs are hurting. So just put on a sweater and go to sleep. We can work through it tomorrow.” Wilbur said, tossing a grey sweater, and slipping into his own pajamas. Dream pulled the sweater over his head, and laid back, sighing as his muscles relaxed into the softness of the blankets and mattress.

“Thank you Wilbur.” Dream said, already dozing back off to sleep.

“Anytime Dream. Sleep well.” Wilbur whispered, and laid back on the bed, dozing off.

  
  


The next couple weeks would be trying, as Dream experienced a lot of soreness, and couldn’t exactly function as normal. The marks on his arms stayed bandaged for a while, because the scabs wouldn’t heal without them on, and Dream was trying to reduce scarring. He got winded very easily, and had to temporarily move his bedroom to the ground floor, because he couldn’t go up and down the stairs everyday without a breather afterwards. 

Dream’s skateboard was missing, evidently rolling off after the accident, and they couldn’t find it. Sapnap has decided to buy a new one, but they had gotten it customized for Dream, as a get-well-soon present. In which Dream definitely did not cry, like at all when he received the gift. (He totally did, and they teased him before hugging him.)

Phil was a little hesitant to let Dream go after staying the night, but he knew he couldn’t force the 18 year old to stay, so he simply told him to call if he ever needed Phil. Which, Dream did. They called and talked about every other night, and worked to at least get the driver responsible to pay for damages. With help from insurance, the police department and usage of Dream’s familial status, the driver was placed at fault and the medical costs would go to that person. It would all be taken care of, thankfully. 

After taking it easy, and allowing his friends to take care of him, the bruising faded, and the scars healed. He took the time to think back, a couple months ago when he felt so alone. And he wasn’t then and he definitely wasn’t now. He was surrounded by his own, found and forged, chosen family. Sure, they gave him shit and held him accountable for his actions, but he wouldn’t trade the world for them. Not when Niki is there, making dinner for them. as the only one who has any understanding of how to make food, and make it well. Puffy was there, helping out as well, while Fundy and Eret prepared drinks and Ant set the table. It was loud, as always with their group, but Dream really would not have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!! If you want some more TDAU, my friend Cass (bastardoftherealm) is writing a TDAU band fic featuring the Badlands! Highly, highly recommend checking it our, and also should check out her other stuff, it’s all amazing! https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/70922988?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_385931061


End file.
